The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and to a shielding method for a storage apparatus.
With the recent advancement of information technology, storage apparatuses and information processing devices, which exist in connection with storage apparatuses, are becoming higher and higher in performance. To cope with increases in performance, the storage apparatuses and the information processing devices have adopted various techniques for preventing electromagnetic waves from leaking to the outside or entering from the outside.
The storage apparatuses are required to have extremely high reliability, and so positive interception of electromagnetic waves is particularly important. For this reason, storage apparatuses adopt various shielding structures for intercepting electromagnetic waves.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-11-265233